It's the End of the World Maybe
by elin2002
Summary: The Tribe celebrates Rapture...


_**(I don't own HAIR or anything related to it, I just like playing with Claude and Berger, this story takes place in present day…Special thanks to my cousin who answered my text about how many papers were in a zig zag pack with no questions…)**_

Berger entered the apartment like a tornado, Claude who had been laying on the couch looked up at him slightly startled when Berger slammed the door shut. He moved his legs from where they were stretched out knowing Berger would eventually settle there once he calmed down. Even in his late 50s Berger was a fireball of energy that made Claude wonder if he was holding out on him.

"Claude? Claudio?"

"Living room, what's up?"

"The end of the world is happening." Claude just stared at his partner.

"What are you talking about? Better yet what have you been smoking?"

"Nothing I'm sober, anyway someone told me that the world was going to end we need to throw a party, get the whole Tribe together and throw the biggest party we can."

"Berger, the world isn't ending it's just some freak in California saying that it is, he's said it a few other times too and look we're still here." Said Claude.

"Whatever seriously we should have a party though."

"Fine we'll have a party." Said Claude acting annoyed but was seriously happy for a reason to get the Tribe together, it had really been too long.

Over the next couple days Claude and Berger got in touch with all of the Tribe members and they all agreed to bring something to share with the group. Claude was looking around their apartment the day before, trying to think of how they were going to fit everybody in it. It then dawned on him that since they lived on the top floor they had easy access to the spacious roof. He looked outside and saw that once again it was raining like it had been for the past couple days.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Asked Berger pulling Claude into his arms from behind.

"I hope that the rain lets up so we can party on the roof."

"Yeah, I'd hate for the neighbors to call the cops on us, when we light this up." Said Berger holding up a baggie of pot.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Asked Claude with a smile.

"A friend, but we have to save it for Saturday."

"Yeah right! You're not going to last with that in the house until Saturday." Said Claude giving him a 'Who do you think you're talking to' look.

"I do have a small amount of self control, ya know."

"Oh really? Is that why I hide your Christmas gifts outside the apartment?"

"No you do that cause you're mean." Said Berger.

"You got papers right?"

"Who do you take me for? I got 2 packs."

"We're not going to be smoking 64 joints, Berger."

"I know that, but that's all the store had were 2 packs."

The two men sat down and had a quiet dinner before turning in of the night. The next morning was a flurry of activity with Berger and Claude getting the apartment cleaned up and the roof ready for their company. Jeanie and Woof had been the first to arrive bringing chairs and blankets along with Jeanie's potato salad.

"So what needs to be done?" Asked Jeanie.

"Nothing everything is ready. We just have to wait for everyone." Said Claude.

"Is Sheila coming?" Asked Woof.

"Yeah, her and Mike will be here. She said he's nervous about being around us all."

"The thing that kills me is she's been with him for 3 years, brought him to many functions and he's still scared of us."

"I don't think it's that he's scared of us, it's what we all used to do together and mostly what she did with you two." Said Woof said with a smile that was bordering on a manic smile.

"Well he better get used to it, because we are toasting tonight." Said Berger.

"Good job." Said Jeanie.

"So what's Storm doing tonight?" Asked Claude about Jeanie's son.

"He's out of town in Vegas with Joey. They should be back Tuesday."

"What are they doing in Vegas?" Asked Berger.

"Joey had a convention and he wanted to get a vacation in too."

"Well good for them, they both work too hard." Said Woof.

An hour later the party was in full swing, it was getting close to 6pm and Berger decided it was time to pull out his surprise for everyone.

"Fellow Tribe Members, in honor of the world ending it is time to get stoned!"

"Sheila! Is he serious? It's illegal." Asked Sheila's boyfriend Mike.

"Yes he is. I'll be right back." Said Sheila heading over to Berger who had just lit his joint and took a hit.

"Sheila?"

Berger, Woof, and Claude had rolled a couple joints before everyone got there and started passing them around.

"Okay Guys, it's 5:30 it's time to light the world on fire." Said Claude taking the joint from Sheila.

By the deadline of 6pm the whole group were actively stoned, Mike had even broken down and lit up sharing with Sheila and Angela.

"Guys, it's 6pm and we're still alive."

"Damn, I have to go back to work on Monday." Said Berger.

"Thank goodness for no drug testing, huh Berger." Said Hud.

"No shit." Said Berger taking a hit off the joint he was sharing with Woof and Claude. "Guess you're stuck with me a while longer Claudio."

"I have no problem with that." Said Claude.

"Here's to the end of the world!" Yelled Woof.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" Yelled one of the neighbors.


End file.
